


All Mine

by laneprince



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Modern Era, Sleepy Cuddles, it's a crack ship but I like it ok, unpopular ships ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneprince/pseuds/laneprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Christine finds Meg asleep on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera or any of the characters affiliated with it. :)

The shared apartment was uncharacteristically silent whilst lacking the young Miss Christine Daaé, who was not then present to grace its current lonesome atmosphere. Christine was out at the Opera house, where she would be frolicking about a heavily decorated stage and singing her ever-devoted heart out for a volatile audience, who assuredly adored her- how could one manage to not adore her?

Meg thought it was simply inexorable to restrain oneself from loving and venerating the lovely Christine Daaé. Everything about her was flawless: her ethereal voice, her graceful beauty, her bashful yet intrepid personality... Meg could have gone on for the entirety of a lifetime about every little thing there was to love about Christine, and still believe to have left out at least one or two specifics.

Meg had been awaiting Christine's return; she long yearned to at last embrace her in congratulating arms. Rather unfortunately, however, Christine did not return at the hour she had intended. Meg, waiting patiently on the sofa, struggled between awake and asleep; she wished to be awake when her dear Christine arrived. Although within mere minutes of internally vying with herself, she reluctantly drifted into a tranquil slumber.

———

Not more than an hour thereafter, Christine at last reentered their flat from the gloominess of the outside shadows which appeared to threaten to swallow any soul who dared travel by their lonesome. Christine shut the creaky door as carefully as possible, as she could partially see Meg's petite figure resting on the sofa nearby, and wished to not wake her. She traversed the room to the sofa where the Meg slept, choosing her path carefully so that the floor would not creak under her. As she drew closer she could hear Meg's faint breathes, steady and shallow.

Christine smiled faintly to herself, leaned gingerly over Meg, planting a tender kiss on her lily-white forehead. The other girl's deep cobalt eyes fluttered open at the contact and a smile tugged at the corner of her rosy lips.

"Hey, 'stine..." Meg murmured groggily in mid-yawn. She rubbed the sleep from the corners of her eyes and blinked. "How did you do, angel?"

Christine smiled modestly, recalling her performance. "I did all right," Evidently exhausted, she curled up on the sofa, huddling closely at the side of the other girl. Meg shifted only slightly, and sought a more comfortable position against Christine.

Meg carded her nimble fingers through the Christine's dark golden curls, earning a tender glance from the latter. "I'll bet you were truly _stupendous_ , as you always are." Christine's azure gaze fled downcast rather coyly, cheeks aflame with a drastically strong blush- she was invariably susceptible to blushing at anything and everything. 

Christine- still blushing- rested her head on Meg's shoulder, her golden hair cascading down her shoulders and mingling with Meg's flaxen hair; Meg hummed in approval and pecked the side of her head affectionately.

The silent air remained uninterrupted for a few minutes and it was broken by Christine, who had began vocalizing softly seemingly to the tune of an old child's lullaby. Meg's eyes grew weary as Christine's beautiful voice lulled her into sleep once more.

Christine smiled before she too fell asleep, leaning against Meg's ever-soothing warmth.

Neither would have wished anything more.


End file.
